The present invention relates to an improved elevated sundeck. In the prior art, elevated structures are known and U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,705 to McClaran and U.S. Pat. No. DES. 196,735 to Grudoski teach such structures. In the inventions taught in each of these patents, however, the elevated support surface is completely shielded from the sun's rays by virtue of a roof structure. Applicant is not aware of any prior art teaching or suggesting the provision of an elevated deck device having angled walls with reflective surfaces allowing a person or persons to be situated on the elevated deck and to have the sun's rays reflected on them for the purpose of tanning, warming, etc.